


想要传达爱啊

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 两年前写的第一篇光谦，也是我最满意的一篇光谦了，在AO3留个档在我看来光谦就是这样的关系啦，但是11区的同人都不是这种风味的-_-||||||





	想要传达爱啊

7：00am。

秋高气爽的早晨。

厨房那边传来了咖啡机煮咖啡时候发出的咕噜咕噜的声音，然后听到了鸡蛋壳啪的一声碎掉的声音，接着是有什么东西撞到热油上的滋滋声。挂在墙上的钟滴答滴答地走，厨房里的人轻轻哼着意味不明的歌。

“谦也前辈……不要一大早就做早餐……”

财前光坐在床上，挠了挠自己那头本来就睡得乱七八糟的黑发。

“啊，财前，你醒了？”谦也双手抓着围裙的下摆，从厨房走了出来。

被热气蒸出了红晕的脸，傻乎乎的笑容，开朗的笑声。

啊啊，忍足谦也。他从中学开始就认识了的前辈。说是前辈，但其实他们还是同一年出生的。谦也出生在三月，财前是七月。

有些不甘心，仅仅是几个月的差别，他们的年级就只能分开了。

“你快起来洗漱吧，煎蛋很快就好了。”

“我今天早上有课吗……？”财前的眼皮又耷拉了下去。

“没有，可是我有啊，给你做完早餐我就要回学校了。”

“医大的课程还真是紧张啊。”

“你知道就好，还不起床。”

考上大学之后，财前就一个人出来租房住了。

在他高三的时候，哥哥和嫂子刚好有了孩子，为了让家里多点空间，那时候财前就想着考到别的地区的大学，好腾出地方给哥哥一家，所以最后他选了某家在东京的音乐学院。他读的音乐学院课程不算紧张。课余时间他和以前一样会写点曲子，最近网上ZENZAI P的人气急剧上升，已经有音乐制作人联系过他，和他商量以后正式出道的事情了。

人生很顺利，没有大风大浪，一切都按照轨道前进。

他是在大学一年级的时候才重新遇见了忍足谦也的。

谦也是以前四天宝寺中学的时候高一届的前辈，他还是财前在网球校队的双打搭档，但是自从谦也从四天宝寺毕业之后，他们就没有再联系过了。从同在网球部的裕次和小春两位前辈那儿打听到，谦也去了东京读医大附属的高中，因为学业很繁重，网球部的其他人甚至是部长白石藏之介也都根本约不到他出来见一见面。

财前以为自己这辈子再也见不到他。没想到在他考上了东京的音乐学院的时候，又和他重逢了。

所以说他的人生真的该死的一帆风顺。

谦也和他同样想要在学校附近租房子，他读的音乐学院和谦也读的医科大学在相距不远的地方，处于经济考虑，两个人决定合租一个两房一厅的单位。

就是这么简单的，他们同居了。

不过这个“同居”并没有别的什么含义，仅仅只是住在一起而已。

财前喜欢谦也，从中学开始就是了，但是他一直都没有跟谦也说。

男人和男人在一起是没有前途的，不能组建一个普通的家庭，不能生儿育女，会被周围用异样的眼光打量，双方的父母也无法接受。过惯了安静生活的财前觉得告白也好谈恋爱也好都太麻烦了，关系改变了，要去面对的事情就会变得更多更多，还没踏出那一步的时候还好，越过了那条线，就连能不能维持这段关系都要担心个半天。不行，果然还是不行，对于财前光来说，这种事情实在是麻烦死了。仅仅是现在这种状态就很好了，他和他喜欢的人住到了一起，家务平均分担，谦也负责做饭，他负责洗碗。夏天的时候会一起穿着背心瘫在地板上吹空调，冬天的时候会团在一起坐在同一个被炉里取暖。完美，无憾。即使谦也明天就要毕业然后离开这个房子……所以说，为什么明明年纪只相差几个月，他们却差了一个学年？

“好了，财前，你的煎蛋和咖啡。”

“谦也前辈，给我酱油。”

谦也起身，伸长了手去摸背后的调料架。财前盯着谦也背后那个围裙的结，看得入神。

“给你。”

酱油瓶被放在了桌面上，轻轻的。

“谦也前辈还有多久毕业？”

“我大概还要直研呢，算下来还有三、四年要读啊。”

“学医还真是辛苦啊……”财前将酱油倒在煎蛋上，清澈的浓黑的液体顺着圆润的蛋黄面滑到了蛋白处。

“财前呢？”

“我？”

“你应该比我早毕业吧。”

“嗯……”

“到时候就要搬到离工作地点更近的地方了吧？”

“我不会搬的。”

“诶？那样不担心上班路程太远吗？附近是大学区，没什么公司……”

“只要谦也前辈不走，那我也不会走。”

“财前还真是孩子气啊。”

谦也喝完最后一口咖啡，将杯子放了下来。

这时候财前才刚吃完了半个煎蛋。

“谦也前辈吃得还真快啊。”

“因为是speed star嘛！好了，我走了，碗就拜托你洗了。”

“嗯，一路走好。”

话音刚落，门已经砰的一声关上了。

不大的空间里突然就剩下了财前一个人。

烦躁一开始只有一点点，然后不知道为什么，开始扩散开来。

9：00pm。

谦也还没回来。

财前一个人无聊地半躺在沙发上，完全没有留心电视放的综艺节目，但不知道为什么，觉得这么静寂的空间果然还是需要有点吵闹的声音。

他拿起手机，好几次想要拨通谦也的电话，但最后还是没按下去。

麻烦，真的太麻烦了。他为什么要去问谦也干嘛这么晚还不回家。

接着，一串钥匙哐当哐当的声音让他几乎从沙发上弹起来。

“谦也前辈！”

“财前，你还没睡啊。”

外面的风吹得谦也的眼眶红红的。

他朝财前笑了笑，然后将手上的一个袋子拿起来，在财前面前晃了晃。

“秋天果然还是要吃栗子啊。”

“你去买栗子了？”

“嗯，回来的路上去了一趟超市，刚好看见有栗子。财前，晚饭吃了吗？”

“还没。”

“那我用烤箱把栗子烤一烤吧。”

谦也脱下了鞋，拿着那袋栗子就直接往厨房走。

财前跟在他后面。

“谦也前辈，今天为什么这么晚？”

“啊啊，我下课之后遇到了白石，然后我们就去居酒屋坐了一会儿。”

谦也将栗子倒在了塑料篮里，开起了水龙头，用水冲洗。

“白石部长……？”

“是啊，你也没想到吧？”

“他不是在大阪吗？”

财前如果没记错的话，裕次前辈的确跟他说过，他们以前网球部的部长白石藏之介留在了大阪读大学，专业好像是药剂学。

“他拿到了东京这边一家大药企的offer，已经正式搬到东京来了。”

谦也将洗好的栗子用布一颗一颗擦干净。

财前在厨房门口，一直看他忙活。

“白石他果然还是这么优秀啊，做什么都很完美。”

烤箱被打开，铺好的栗子放在了烤盘上，然后被推进去。

“原来你们一直都有联系啊……”

“是啊，毕竟是好朋友嘛，还记得吗，我二年级的时候跟他还是双打。”

“我跟你也是双打啊。”

谦也的手停顿了一下。他回过头，用奇怪的眼神看着财前。

“财前？”

“没什么，我今天心情不太好。”

为了不让气氛继续这样尴尬下去，财前将话题转回到了白石身上。

“你们聊了什么聊到了这么晚？”

“白石他也在找房子，毕竟将来也要在东京工作了。”

“然后呢？”

“他问我能不能跟他合租，毕竟认识了这么久什么的。”

财前的心脏突然跳得很快，呼吸变得不平稳起来。

“谦也前辈怎么说？”

“这边距离学校比较近，我暂时是不会搬的啦。”

“那你毕业之后呢？”

“毕业之后？”

“毕业之后，你会去跟白石部长合租吗？”

谦也摸了摸下巴，还真的思考了起来。

“果然还是要看地段吧，我还是想要住在距离工作地点比较近的地方。”

栗子在烤箱里纷纷裂了开来，发出了噼里啪啦的声音。

就像在放烟花。财前的内心也在放烟花，一声一声，砰、砰、砰——

“谦也前辈。”

说吧，再不说的话。

再不先一步说出口的话。

谦也就要被人抢走了。

“怎么啦财前？”谦也回头对他笑了笑。

财前盯着他那张笑脸看了半天，最后还是说不出口。

“没什么。”

“说嘛，财前。”

“我都说了没什么了。”

“啊啊，财前一直都是这么不坦率。”

烤箱发出了嘟嘟的声音。

谦也打开了烤箱，拿出了一颗热烫烫的栗子，扔到了财前手上。刚熟的栗子热得人拿不稳，财前颠了几下，差点把栗子掉到地上。

“吃栗子吧。”

“谦也前辈，你这个笨蛋！”

“什么啊，说谁是笨蛋呢！”

虽然这样说着，财前还是微微勾起了嘴角。

保持现状就好，至少现在，和他同居的人是自己。

就算不说出爱意也可以，至少现在，独占忍足谦也的人是他财前光。

10：30am。

东京某地的咖啡馆。

现在不是热门的下午茶时间，店里只有三三两两的客人。

“光，最近还好吗？”

“裕次前辈。”

一氏裕次看了看四周的景色，“东京其实看起来跟大阪没什么区别嘛。”

“小春前辈呢？”

“他先去酒店check in了，让我先过来跟你见面。”

“你们……怎么会想到来东京的？”

“迪士尼啊迪士尼，迪士尼可是一种浪漫哦，交往五周年的纪念旅游选在迪士尼不是很不错吗？顺便也想去东京塔看看，啊，还有银座，其实东京可以逛的地方还是很多的嘛。”

“前辈们过得是不是太悠闲了点？”

裕次一手搂住了财前的脖子，用力挠他的头发。

“什么话呢！对前辈尊重点。”

“放开我……裕次前辈……”

裕次放开了财前，然后问：“那么你呢？”

“我？我什么？”

“当然是恋爱啊，恋爱。”

财前移开了目光，单手整理了一下弄乱了的衣服领子。

“你还没跟谦也告白吗？”

“我喜欢的又不是他……”

“别想骗人了，我跟小春，一眼就看出你喜欢谁。中学的时候就是，谦也在场上打球的时候，你看他的眼神都不对的。”

“有这么明显吗？”

“当然，放心，只有我们看得出来啦。”

财前一脸冷淡地看着窗外的风景。

“就算一辈子不说也没所谓吧。”

“就算谦也结婚也没关系？”

“没关系。”

“那他跟白石在一起了呢？”

财前愣了一愣，“……没关系。”

“别自欺欺人了，光。”

“告白很麻烦，维持恋爱关系也很麻烦。同性恋和普通的男女不一样，我们连以婚姻作为保障的可能都没有，真要破裂的时候，谁都挽回不了，与其要承受那样的痛苦，倒不如一开始就没在一起过。”

裕次耸耸肩，“异性恋可以结婚又怎样，可以结也可以离啊，这一点跟性别根本没有关系吧。”

“大概吧……”

“光，你是不是太畏头畏尾了？很不像你啊。”

“谦也前辈是个很麻烦的人。他经常对某些事情一见钟情，就算到了这个年纪，看见造型有趣的橡皮擦也会立即买下来，今天买了新的，明天看见更有趣的就又会再买一个新的，他不会轻易厌倦，但太容易移情别恋了。就算我跟他告白了，或者他的第一反应是觉得很有趣，所以答应和我在一起，但是说不定过了几天想清楚之后又会觉得这样的感情实在太不对了而要跟我分手，再或者，又有哪个比我更优秀更有趣的人跟他告白，他觉得对方更好玩，结果还是要跟我分手……我们在一起的不确定性实在太多了，现在虽然是同居的状态，但是只要谦也前辈找到了更好更方便的地方，肯定会毫无留情地离开，他就是这样的一个人。”

“你是不是太过不信任谦也了？光。”

“我信得过的只有我自己。”

“可是至少，去试一试吧。”

“嗯？”财前和一氏裕次的视线重合。

“至少，向他传达你的爱意。”

结果是怎样没关系，至少至少，让他知道你爱他。

退一万步来说，即使是悲剧收场，那也至少努力过。

“去告白吧，光。”

6：30pm。

“我回来了。”

“啊，财前，欢迎回来。”

财前看了看桌子上放的那盘栗子，壳都已经剥好了，有几颗剥得不怎么完美，碎了一点。

“今晚吃杂烩哦。”在厨房的谦也大声说道。

“谦也前辈，栗子还剩下这么多吗？”

“嗯，我也没想到原来买了这么多。财前不要吃太多哦，一会儿就吃饭了。”

谦也拿着瓦煲走出来，财前嘴里嚼着剥好的栗子。

保持现在这种氛围就足够了。他们过得很融洽，甚至还不会吵架，谦也是脾气很好的人，虽然经常大吵大闹，但从来都不会真的跟人动真格，只要自己不去故意挑起什么事端，他根本不会发脾气。倒是自己的脾气阴晴不定，像颗随时随地都会爆炸的定时炸弹。

“裕次和小春还好吗？”

“交往第五年了，看样子过得很好。”

“真好啊……”

财前拿起筷子的手停了一下，“什么真好？”

“裕次和小春啊，不知不觉也已经一起走过这么多年了，我可是很羡慕的。”

“谦也前辈也可以去谈恋爱啊。”

财前夹起了一块切得四四方方的牛肉，塞进了口中。

谦也看着眼前的碗筷，迟迟没有动手。

“或者吧，我的运气一直都不怎么好。”

“运气？和运气有什么关系。”

“他们能遇上对方，运气不是很好吗？”

“……是啊。”

谦也说话的时候嘴角是上扬的，但不知道为什么，财前觉得他这个笑容很悲伤，是背负了很多了苦笑。

在吃了一会儿之后，谦也转移了话题。

“今天，白石又来找我了。”

“部长吗……又是合租的事情？”

“嗯，不过这次我很坚决地拒绝了。”

“是啊……”

财前的瞳孔里反射着谦也的身影。

“光是和白石站在一起，就已经很辛苦。”

“辛苦……？”

财前没想到谦也会说这样的话。

一直一直，谦也和白石的感情都非常好。他们在四天宝寺的时候是同一学年，又是同班同学，又同样是网球部的成员。在财前的球技磨炼到能够下场参加正式比赛之前，谦也和他偶尔也会组成双打。在哪里都是出双入对的两个人，大多数时候都黏在一起的两个人。财前还是后来才听说了他们没有上同一所高中的事情，但他相信，就算没有在同一所学校，他们的联系也肯定不会断掉，因为他们是感情那样好的亲友。

如果谦也是同性恋，那么最有和可能和他成为一对的就是白石藏之介了。

但结果，谦也他说很辛苦。

“白石他真的很完美，你看，他就连栗子都剥得这么好。”

“那些栗子是他剥的？他来过这儿？！”

“碎了的那几个是我剥的啦，我是不是很差劲啊？”

“谦也前辈……你什么回事？”

“我一直都……很羡慕白石。可是这样实在太过辛苦了，我这样一个处处不如他的人待在他身边，他肯定也觉得很辛苦的吧？”

“谦也前辈，白石部长今天到底跟你说了什么？”

“没有没有，”谦也摆摆手，“我们就闲聊了几句，你就当我刚才在自言自语吧。”

“谦也前辈。”

财前放下了碗筷，用认真的眼神看着他。

该说出来了。就像裕次说的那样，该告白了。

说吧，就趁现在，说啊，财前光！

“……谦也前辈，你喜欢白石部长吗？”

“诶？”

财前恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。

明明想说的不是这一句，怎么最后变成了这样！

“不是、我……我不是那个意思……我……”

“我喜欢啊。”

“……嗯。”

简直是在自掘坟墓啊，财前光。

“因为他是我的好朋友啊。”

“朋友……”

“嗯，我们可是要做一辈子的好朋友。”

“是朋友的喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”

财前下咽了一下。

果然还是好不甘心。

“那我呢？”

“财前？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然也很喜欢啊。”

“也是朋友的喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我们不要做朋友了。”

“诶？”

财前站了起来，什么都没有说，转身回到了自己房间。

门砰的一声关上，留下谦也一个人愣在原地。

财前背靠着门，耳朵里全是他自己的喘息声。

可恶，他都说了什么话啊。

1：00am。

财前光还是没能睡着。

房间外面什么声音也没有。

没有电视的声音，没有水声，没有呼吸声，安静得像一点活物都没有。

不能继续等待下去了，不能等到天亮。

财前打开了他的手机，看着通信录上面谦也的号码，然后按了下去。

嘟……嘟……嘟……

“谦也前辈。”

“财前。”

隔着电话，两个人的声音都有点失真。

“你在哪？”财前问。

谦也的声音有些沙哑，恐怕已经哭过了，“我的房间。”

“刚才，真的很对不起。”

“……财前，我们还是朋友吗？”

财前停了一下，然后才说：“不是了。”

“果然是这样啊……”

“听着，谦也前辈。”

“嗯……”

谦也又哭了。财前听到了他抽鼻子的声音。

“我不想和你做朋友。”

“嗯……”

“我想和你成为恋人。”

“……诶？”

“如果你拒绝的话，那我们连朋友也不要做了。”

财前打开了自己的房间门，只有几步的距离，他就来到了谦也的门前。

他不想留半点退路给谦也。

他们的未来只留下了一条独木桥可以走。

不是成功走到对岸，就是双双掉入了水里，没有别的选项。

“谦也前辈，我爱你。”

啪——

谦也的房门打开了。


End file.
